Dog Lovers
by legi0nn
Summary: Everyone, even a dog has new beginnings. Some may end quickly, and some may last a lifetime. At least, that's what Alpha learned.
1. To Remember

**NOTE: **From reading the summary you probably know that this story revolves around our beloved Alpha, and his new life. My apologies if characters are OOC. By the way, I don't own UP, just my OCs.

**Chapter One, To Remember**

_Present Day  
__New York, Manhattan  
The Hospital_

It might just be how life is, or it might be just because God hates him. His new life came in such a rush and ended so quickly, but who could he blame? That's life, cruel as it is, that's life. He remembered, the memories he had of his old owner, and the pack, how he used to be the alpha dog, but those memories are long gone now, replaced by new ones.

He must admit that these new memories were a tad bit better. He was treated well since he returned the respect, and he had always been a good dog to both the old and the young. The dreaded cone of shame had been taken off thanks to his new owner – the old woman and he had become so close. So close that her death had affected him. It was only two weeks when he had been adopted, and till then she suddenly dropped dead.

Sad as the death was, he couldn't bring himself to cry… because, he didn't know how. He felt something inside his throat that wanted to come out, but he refused to unleash it.

After the funeral of his beloved new owner, he wondered if he would resume his life with Carl Fredricksen and the pack, but instead he was passed down to the old woman's granddaughter. She was around her twenties, and her name, was Lois…

She was what he remembered the most, he remembered, the first time they met.

* * *

_The Past  
June 14__th__, 2009,  
Chapel_

Two weeks, that's all he had. Two weeks of bliss and it had been ripped from him so quickly. Everything was becoming into a mess, as if his days with Judy Vittora had been a happy beginning of a good book that reached a climax, and came all crashing down in the end. He was alone now, well, in reality he was greeted by his pack and Carl, Dug, and that what's his face kid… Russell, was it? Whatever.

But in his mind he was alone, alone as he'll ever be since the one person who had made him a tad bit happy is gone now. He didn't show sadness, or sympathy, that would be a pathetic scene. Instead he sat in front of the chapel bench at the front row, as the priest gave the final vows of the funeral. He could feel eyes on him; especially the dog pack's. They were probably wondering why he held his head high when they were practically breaking down into tears. In reality, he was losing it. With Judy gone where will he stay? Who would care for him, and make him happy. Who would he make happy? Why the hell do all the bad things have to happen to him; all just a bunch of questions that ran through his mind.

When the funeral ended, he was left to sulk in front of Judy's coffin. It wasn't that hard to do, because he didn't do it. He only examined her resting place, the coffin. It was white, with golden rims around the sides, and a few floral designs on the rims.

A lone ear twitched at the sound of people conversing about the funeral. He heard them talking about how Judy Vittora would lighten up their days when it was gloomy, and how the loss was too soon and they were sorry. Sorry? Hah! They didn't even do anything to have the right to say their apologies. Judy's daughter Diane was still in tears; and her on-going sobbing had started to make his ears ring.

That's when she came into view. She just… simply walked her way up beside him and stopped by his side. Shaking his head he looked up at a woman, brunette and light skinned. She didn't wear a funeral suit, but a black vest over a white blouse, complete with jeans and boots. Her long hair was down, and she swore ebony squared shape glasses. She bent down to get a closer look at him, and he shifted his eyes without a care at her presence.

"Hm, I guess you're grandmother's dog," she said, "Alpha, right?"


	2. Past is Home

**Chapter Two, Past is Home**

The Doberman rolled his eyes at her, and Lois Nottès pouted. She stood back up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with an exhausted hand, "I don't know why grandmother liked you so much, you barely talk and you're down to earth boring."

Boring? Alpha huffed, she hasn't seen anything yet.

The woman began feeling her pockets and hair kept falling in her face. She repeatedly kept tucking them behind each ear until finally she turned her attention back to him; having been patient as ever. He raised a brow at her.

"I had a leash, but I guess I forgot it at home." Lois shrugged, "No matter, we better get going or the movers will beat us back home. Come on," she gestured for him to follow.

Alpha's ears twitched. The woman didn't even take the time to bid farewell to her deceased grandmother; in fact, she didn't look depressed at all. Something was up, and he was going to find out. He watched as the young woman gave her sobbing mother a hug and went ahead towards an awaiting taxi. The door was opened for him, and he climbed in with Lois following.

She buckled herself in and made the Doberman sit on her lap where she carried him.

"Where to, ma' am?" The taxi driver adjusted the rearview mirror. Lois replied with Judy's old address and they were off.

The taxi ride hadn't been as relaxing as it used to be when Judy was still around and cooking, but that's just the life of once someone close was gone.

He strolled behind Lois as she entered the already open house. Alpha noticed that there were empty boxes lying in the hallway and had poured out onto the porch. This was Judy's house and all had been changed, furniture and the picture frames the old woman had kept when she was still alive; the old Victorian house had more colour now but it wasn't the same as he had first stepped into it two weeks ago.

"I guess the movers got here before us, and they did a good job of messing up grandma's house." Lois sighed and frowned at a displaced piano, "I told them not to move this thing! Gosh, why…"

Alpha climbed the stairs as Lois adjusted Judy's old piano. Upstairs wasn't a disaster unlike down below, and the rooms had been changed around except for the bathroom. What used to be Judy's study room was replaced with a music room that he found uninteresting. The attic was the only positive part of the upstairs that he found well replaced. It was a bedroom now, but the furniture still needed to be placed correctly.

Alpha drew back his ears and he stared at the single window across from him; the sunlight was shining through and he could remember the time Judy had shown him something special...

_He climbed the stairs to the attic, following after old Judy who carried a tweeting bird. The bird had been a Chickadee, and it had fallen from its nest when he and his owner had been out gardening. He discovered it in a bush after hearing its cries and he quickly called Judy over._

_Vittora gestured for her best friend to come over, and turned her attention back at the window. Alpha hurried over and hopped onto the window seat, "Where is the bird? Did it fly away?"_

_Sadly his voice was still squeaky as ever; if only Muntz, or some sort of technician would fix his constantly breaking collar. But that didn't matter right now; the bird was more interesting at the moment. He sniffed at the window ledge and peaked down to the bushes below to see if the flyer had fallen again, but instead his attention was brought to a small house hanging outside the window._

_"It can house three birds," Judy smiled, "I made it for the Chickadees." She explained._

_"But the hole is too miniscule for the bird to fit through." He stated, staring up at the house. Judy chuckled hoarsely, "Yes, but Chickadees are small, you see Alpha, before I adopted you, my very first friend was Jane. She has a family now; the tiny Chickadee that you saved is her child."_

_Judy gave the Doberman a gentle pat, "Good boy, good dog."_

"Alpha?"

He gasped, "Judy!" he turned towards the staircase, and then frowned, "No wait… that's not Judy."

Lois' head emerged, and then her whole body as she made her way up, "Hey, you found my room. What were you doing up here, anyway? I thought I heard a mouse…" she added, scratching her head and looking at a corner as if a mouse was there.

Alpha remained quiet and disappointed.

"Hey, didn't grandma have a bird house here somewhere?" Lois questioned, more to herself, "I better go—"

"NO!" Alpha blurted, and ran over to the brunette as she made her way to the window, "Don't take it down! I-it's special, especially for Judy's bird friends."

Lois paused, strands of hair falling in her face again, and she burst out laughing; stumbling and holding her sides. Alpha had been discovered and he was not amused; he rolled his eyes at the girl's reaction towards his… dreadful voice. He growled silently, "It's not funny."

"Oh ho!" Lois snorted, "You were the mouse…" she continued to laugh.

It took a few moments for the young woman to calm down, and when she did, she straightened up and breathed, "I wasn't going to take it down, silly. I was just going to clean it."

"Go ahead."


End file.
